emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7150 (7th April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Laurel feels the pressure as she can't remember what happened last night and squirms when Marlon asks if she is an alcoholic. Diane tries to reassure Doug as he worries about how much worse it could get. Ashley wants to help Laurel, but is unsure what to do. Chrissie arrives home but tells Robert that Lachlan still isn't speaking to her. Pearl tries to make amends with Paddy and Rhona by waiting on them hand and foot after moving in with them. Carly tries to get more money from Bob as Brenda attempts to keep him under control. Marlon, Ashley and Doug gather to speak to Laurel. Marlon attempts to confront the situation directly but Ashley and Doug try a different approach and ask Laurel how they can help. Laurel suggests she and Marlon go away for a few days to clear her head, insisting she has life problems she's struggling to cope with but not a drink problem. Ashley encourages them to try it. Ross attempts to chat to Carly but she tells him she's decided to leave. Chas is convinced that Robert and Aaron are seeing each other again and joins Aaron on a run to get to the bottom of it, determined to find out what he has been up to. When she promises to make sure that they remain apart, Aaron becomes angry and runs off, telling her he's going to stay with Adam and not to expect him back. Chrissie tells Lawrence she feels betrayed by him for not supporting her and is fed up of it. He tries to encourage her to get in touch with Lachlan's father but she isn't keen. Rhona and Paddy realise how much Pearl is chasing around after them after Harriet passes comment. Carly tries to get money for a new van from Bob when her current one breaks down. Alone and exhausted in a remote area, Aaron stumbles and falls, smashing his mobile. He lies stuck and in agony. Rhona and Paddy try to make Pearl feel at home by telling her to lay some of her belongings out. James is thrown to learn that Emma has received the divorce papers but has not signed them. Marlon asks Bob to look after April while he takes Laurel away. Rhona is unsure about the idea of a trip away, reflecting on her own experiences. Fed up, Carly tells Bob she's leaving for London. Determined to make her stay, he tells her he'll provide her with money from a savings account for the twins university fees but she'll have to pay him back. He tells her to keep it quiet from Brenda. James is put out that Chas isn't taking an interest in his divorce and is perturbed to see her later confiding in Paddy. Aaron's situation takes a turn for the worse as he tries to free himself and suddenly tumbles down a steep embankment and lands smacking his head on a rock. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *James Barton - Bill Ward *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Café Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms *Unknown woodland Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes